


Collaring

by General_Kyla



Series: Two and a Half Snakes [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Harry, Collars, Dildos, Dom Draco Malfoy, Dom Severus Snape, Group Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Kyla/pseuds/General_Kyla
Summary: Harry has convinced Professor Snape to continue with their 'detention' in the older man‘s bedroom.After his two Slytherin lovers play an unfair game with him, he realizes that the Sorting Hat had made a horrible mistake.





	Collaring

So far this afternoon had turned out to be a lot more interesting than Harry had imagined it to be. 

Only a few minutes ago he had two delicious cocks up his asshole and mouth, one belonged to the beautiful Malfoy and the other to their Professor, who had caught them snogging each other and had decided to teach them both a lesson.

Harry felt proud of himself for convincing Snape to let him and Draco have a sleepover in his private room. The two boys eagerly followed Snape out of the classroom and straight to his room, they occasionally shot each other a mischievous look and grinned behind the older man‘s back. They were lucky no one was roaming the dimly lit dungeon halls at this time, the image of two young, naked boys walking with their teacher would have been sure to raise some eyebrows.

The Professor opened the door and Harry rushed right over to the large and extremely comfy looking bed. Harry was stunned by the sheer size of it, the amounts of dark pillows added an extra layer of comfort and by the looks of it, it was built for more than one person.

"I‘m calling left side!" Harry exclaimed as he climbed into the bed. 

"That‘s my side, Potter!" Draco replied in a playfully angry way and followed Harry into bed. The boys tried to push each other off the bed, their hands kept touching each other‘s bare skin, the touch sent a shiver down Harry‘s spine. In the corner of his emerald eyes he saw Snape watching them play with curiosity. 

"Aren‘t you going to join us, sir?" Harry asked after Draco had started to tease his cock with his feet.

"There‘s no need to rush. I have prepared a ... very interesting little game for you two whores, you‘ll receive a reward at the end of it, but-" Snape paused to take a deep breath and walked closer to the bedside. "There will only be one winner."

Harry watched Draco‘s eyes shimmer at the promise of a prize, he didn’t know what kind of surprise Snape had for them, but he knew Malfoy didn’t deserve to have it.

"I like games," said Harry.

"And I like winning," added Draco.

"Excellent, now turn your backs to me," growled Snape and delivered a harsh slap to Harry‘s bottom.

The two boys followed Snape‘s words like they were the only thing that still mattered in their young lives. With their naked backs turned to their Professor, they waited for the older man to make a move, but to their surprise he walked away from the bed and over to a large wooden chest. 

Harry watched him open the chest, lean down to rummage around in it, then he returned with two odd, phallic-shaped objects in his hands. He saw the terrified expression in Malfoy‘s face and wondered if he should be scared too.

"Draco, I assume you know what these are?" Snape questioned him.

"Dildos, sir," the boy replied, his voice trembling. 

"And where do these go?" The older man was standing right behind them now and Harry struggled to keep track of his movements. Snape‘s delicate fingers brushed over Harry‘s ass and he winced as one of the ' dildos ' touched his wound hole.

Draco swallowed the spit that had started to overflow his mouth and answered: "Daddy always puts it in my hole, if he‘s not using his cane ..."

"Your father is a true enigma," Snape said and squeezed the toy into Harry‘s hole, the boy squirmed under the pressure, but he couldn’t deny how tingly it made him feel. "Don‘t tell him I told you about it, but he used to be awfully soft in his younger years, wouldn’t let anything near his ass."

Draco bucked his hips uselessly into the air, Snape didn‘t take any notice of him, he focused his attention on Harry instead. The man pushed the dildo deeper into him, and while lust rushed through his body, he couldn’t ignore the pinch of jealousy he had felt when Malfoy mentioned his father. It reminded him that no one at home would ever play with him in the same way the blonde and Snape did. 

"I shall explain the rules of the game now, so pay attention, brats," announced Professor Snape. Draco stopped moving his hips and looked at the man with a pained expression. "Only the boy who doesn’t come until the end will win the reward, the other one looses."

Harry gasped as he realized how hard his cock already was, it twitched between his hips and wanted nothing more than to stain Snape‘s bed sheets. "Yes, sir," he grumbled and tried to let his thoughts drift away from the toy in his ass. He turned his head to look at Draco instead, he found it a little odd that Malfoy still had a completely empty hole. 

"Sir?" Harry asked, cheeks burning red. 

Snape raised an eyebrow and smirked before he replied: "Yes, Potter?"

"Why aren‘t you fucking Draco with the pink 'thingy'?"

Harry earned himself a smack on the ass for his question and decided that silence was the better option for now. He didn’t want to turn himself even more, the heat inside him was driving him insane, he couldn’t do anything about it either. He could only hope Snape wouldn’t drag this game out into oblivion. 

"Draco, be so good and tell Harry about the dreams which plague your little mind at night, the ones we discussed yesterday."

Malfoy‘s pale face turned into a pleasant shade of pink, his grey eyes failed to focus on Harry, the boy had never seen him so ashamed. Draco shifted closer to Harry until their ass cheeks rubbed against each other, his hot breath felt too good to be true on Potter‘s face.

"Hurry!" Snape hissed and continued to fuck Harry with the dildo.

"Don‘t get any weird ideas, Potty, I‘m not a submissive dog like you. I‘m simply obeying the men I respect," Draco whispered and Harry nodded, not believing a word he said. "I dreamed about suffocating you with my big cock, you looked really great between my legs by the way, and I yanked your head back and forth while my pretty balls hit against your chin. You are such a slut; Professor Snape is helping me put you into your rightful place, you belong in our snake pit."

Harry panted. If Draco‘s smooth voice kept on stroking his senses he wouldn’t last any longer. The Gryffindor had already realized that his two Slytherin lovers were playing an unfair game, it was their goal to make him come instead of Malfoy, but he was determined to win anyways.

"Snake pit, that‘s a rather interesting way to put it," Snape said, bemused by Draco‘s choice of words. 

"Sir, why don‘t you put the second dildo into his hole? We know he can handle three fingers, so why not two dicks?" Malfoy grinned maliciously.

"10 points for Slytherin," Snape replied and without a warning he shoved the other toy into Harry‘s stretched asshole. "If you were in my house I‘d give you points for being such a perfect slut, Potter."

Harry whined, he buried his face into the pillows and prayed to Merlin that it‘d be over soon, his cock had been aching since Draco had fucked him earlier. He suddenly wished the Sorting Hat had known how much of a whore he was, maybe then he wouldn’t have considered Harry‘s wish to become a Gryffindor.

"I want to be in your house," Harry whined, but his words were muffled by the moans that escaped his mouth. The two pink dildos had found their way to his favorite spot and Snape took great pleasure in torturing him. His cock was so hard that it brushed uncomfortably against his stomach, pre-cum leaked all over his skin. 

Harry wanted to scream so badly, all he hoped for was the sweet treasure of relief, and yet he knew an orgasm wasn‘t worth loosing for.

Suddenly Snape grabbed Harry‘s dick and jerked him off with his strong hand. Draco watched them with bated breath, struggling to keep his hands off his erection. Harry‘s body felt numb, all he could feel was Snape‘s touch. He counted to three to calm his nerves. 

_One._

Professor Snape squeezed his balls, he hummed delightfully when he heard Harry sob.

_Two._

Draco, the little devil, bit into his neck and sucked on the sensitive skin like a thirsty vampire.

"Filthy little Gryffindor whore," Snape breathed out. "You belong in the Slytherin house, you‘d make a fine addition to my collection of horny brats."

_Three._

"Fuck yes! Oh Snape, let me be a Slytherin! I will do anything!" Harry screamed.

"Then come for me, slut!"

Harry‘s vision turned blurry, all the moaning and gasping around him turned into complete silence - it was the best orgasm of his life. He coated the dark blanket with his white seed and truly felt like he had accomplished something tonight. 

Draco chuckled darkly and pinched Harry‘s cheek to wake him from his drowsiness.

"Potty lost the game," the blonde whispered.

Harry blinked in confusion, hadn’t he followed Snape‘s instructions? He cursed them both silently, they had tricked him again.

"Correct," said the older man and removed the toys from Harry‘s asshole. The feeling emptiness returned to the Gryffindor‘s body, if only he could always feel so warm and full.

"Now where‘s my prize, sir?" Draco asked eagerly and jumped up into a sitting position.

Snape walked over to one of the shelves and fetched a small, black box. "Be quiet and lay down," he told Draco and the boy obeyed. The potions master‘s delicate hands wrapped themselves around Malfoy‘s neck and Harry‘s mouth fell open when he saw the fine, black collar that Snape was holding between his fingers. 

"From now on you‘ll be wearing this at all times, take pride in wearing it and don‘t you dare hide it from your fellow Slytherins, let them know you belong to me," Snape explained while he attached the collar with a 'click'.

"Ah, yes," Draco moaned. Harry guessed that the collar must‘ve felt rather nicely, judging by the lewd sounds his lover was making. 

"Not fair, I want one too! I belong to you too!" Harry pleaded, his eyes big and puffy from sobbing.

"There‘s one thing you should learn, Harry," Professor Snape interrupted him with his dark voice, he bowed down until he was face-to-face with the crying boy and was basically spitting the words into his face. 

"Life isn‘t fair."

Harry‘s stomach made a back-flip and he felt horrible alone once again; Draco was laughing at him, proudly showing off his new collar, Harry could barely see it through his wet eyes, but he noticed that the collar had Malfoy‘s name on it in silver letters.

He was a Gryffindor, the two Slytherins would never truly feel anything for him, they had only taken the opportunity to fuck a sweet virgin and now that his purity was gone, he had become useless for them. Harry grabbed the come-stained blanket and hid under it. He continued to cry his eyes out.

"Sir, can I go to bed now?" Draco yawned.

"Of course, make sure you don‘t wake any of your little friends up," Snape said and Harry heard the wet sound of two lips embracing each other. 

Someone yanked the blanket away from his face and Harry looked up into a pair of grey eyes. "Good night, Harry. Can‘t wait to play with you again," he said with a smile and kissed Harry‘s sweaty forehead.

The Gryffindor was left stunned, he silently watched Draco leave the room and touched the spot where Malfoy‘s soft lips had worshipped his skin. He felt full again.

"Stop crying," cooed Snape.

"I‘m sorry, sir. I thought you and Draco were just using me ..."

"That‘s your problem, you shouldn’t think so much," he replied and lowered himself onto the bed. 

"So can I be in your house?" 

"I‘m afraid that‘s not for me to decide, but if you truly are a Slytherin, then you will find a way to convince Professor Dumbledore and Mcgonagall to reconsider the Sorting Hat‘s choice."

Harry‘s eyes sparkled with hope, he was so excited to be surrounded by his new favorite Professor and Draco that he almost forgot what would happen to his friends. 

"Do you think I can still be friends with Ron and Hermione?"

Snape remained silent for a few moments, he laid down next to Harry, his hand stroked through the boy‘s untidy, dark hair. 

"If they truly are your friends, they won‘t hate you for following your true destiny," the older man said in a deep voice.

"My destiny?" Harry looked up into Snape‘s face. "Sir, what is my destiny?"

"To be mine and Draco‘s little pet," Snape replied and caught Harry‘s lips in a deep kiss.

An eternity passed before their lips parted.

"Tell me, how would you treat your pet?" The professor asked him.

"I would cuddle it a lot, feed it, play with it and- ... I would make sure it feels loved." 

"That‘s exactly what we will be doing to you, but you need to promise me that you will obey every word I say, I won‘t tolerate misbehavior, understood?"

Harry nodded, he understood very well. He was used to strict rules and harsh punishments, but he was also looking forward to tricking his Slytherin lovers into getting whatever he wants. 

"I want to stay with you," the boy said.

Snape‘s eyes bore through him and he almost regretted his question.

"Stay on your side of the bed and if you start snoring in your sleep I will throw you out."

Harry happily wrapped his body in the dirty blanket, he put his glasses on the bedside table and allowed his eyelids to fall shut. He heard the mattress squeak and the comfortable warmth left him for a while until it returned again. 

"Nox," Snape whispered and darkness surrounded them.

"Good night, pet."

"Night, Snape."

Harry felt a cold hand slap his ass lightly and he chuckled to himself until he finally passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> (If you notice any major errors, please point them out to me.)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the second part of this filth. ~ Who knows, maybe I will write a third part if you guys want to see Harry join the Slytherin house. <3


End file.
